


Crazy About You

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jerome Valeska x Reader - Freeform, dc, jerome valeska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader is in a relationship with Jerome and during a fight his psychopathic tendencies shine through





	Crazy About You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Domestic abuse (Verbally and physically)

“J-just who do you the h-hell do you think you are?!”

You yelled out with a cracked voice and watched as a sinister smile crept onto Jerome’s face. You pondered exactly what it was that caused this sadistic reaction? Perhaps it was the glint of fear in your eyes? Perhaps it was the fact you were trembling on the cold ground before him, sitting at his feet like a dog. But, more than likely, it was the swelling red hand print on your cheek. Looking up at the man who had striked you down your stomach turned into a knot as he triumphantly waved his hand in the air.

“What was that?!” Jerome chuckled in delight and took a dramatic step towards you, making you stumble backwards. “I’m so sorry but would you mind repeating yourself, I couldn’t quite hear ya over that little stammer!” 

There was a madness about him - it was always there. Truthfully, it had been what had drawn you into his arms to begin with. A confident charismatic guy who wasn’t afraid to live. He took what he wanted and didn’t take any shit from anyone! That, with the dashing smile, strong touch, and the ability to make you scream his name behind closed doors you had become quite smitten with Jerome.

But, as you had been noticing for a while now, he was growing bored with you. With boredom came frustration and with frustration, well, with Jerome frustration brought violence. You were quite aware that he was capable of horrific deeds when you got into this relationship but you never imagined he’d turn on you like this.

“Well?!” Jerome barked as he reached down and took a tight hold of your ankle, squeezing just enough to make you squeak in pain. “Baby, I thought you had something to tell me?” The room filled up with his thunderous laughter as he got on his knees, joining you on the floor.

His hands roamed up your legs until they arrived at the zipper, that same sadistic smile plastered on his face. Without speaking he mouthed the words, ‘Say it’.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” 

Holding your ground you held up your shoulders, trying to mask the fact you were very much afraid of him. The moment that followed after you yelled out at him was tense. But then, like clockwork, his smile faded into a more familiar and comfortable one, the face of the man you loved so desperately.

“Why little ol’ me?” Jerome’s porcelain hands roamed up your shirt and rested on your stomach calmly. His fingers gently tapped on your shivering skin. Melting to his touch you stared over at the red headed fool.

“I’m no one…” Crawling up and adjusting his legs so there was one on either side of you, Jerome stared desperately into your eyes. “Just little ol’ Romey.”

Taking in a deep breath he pressed his lips to your neck, making all the fear you had felt moments ago melt away into longing, longing for his touch. “Who are you, Y/N?” He murmured against your skin, waiting for you to reply.

“I’m yours.”

“That’s right.” Taking a hold of your wrist Jerome roughly dug his nails into your skin, surely drawing blood. 

“And don’t you ever forget it.”


End file.
